wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunscar
|-| New = Dis boi gonna get a revamp Appearance wip Personality wip History Raised in the Scorpion Den, Sunscar was from the very beginning taught how to be a thief. His egg hatched first, and his parents came in quickly, swooping in and carrying him off. A second egg, a much browner and darker color than his sat next to his broken one, a tiny crack in it. The crack in the egg was not from his younger brother trying to break out, but it coming out that way, although he would not learn that for many years to come. His parents pampered him at first, giving him food and small gold chain bracelets that were too small for them, but big enough for him to be wrapped around his body. At three weeks, they soon began to stop the pampering, and began to teach him how to steal. They only taught him so much, and at four weeks he was left on his own, using some of the skills he had learned to steal his own food, money, and jewelry. They believed that the best pickpockets and stealers learned the most on their own, and that showed well. Soon Sunscar became good at stealing, and as an only child, he got all of the praise and appreciation of his parents. But soon that was spoiled when his brother's supposedly dead egg began rocking and cracking more. His parents practically forgot about him, and he worked harder, stealing more stuff and pricier things, but that only gave him attention for so long. Finally, after two months of his hatching, his younger brother broke free from his egg. But something was wrong. His left never seemed to be quite as functional as his right, seeming a little more stiff and thinner. He also had two extra tails, giving him a total of three instead on one. He also had a much darker scale color, making him stand out more and draw more attention, something a thief doesn't want. His parents were unsure of what to do with him, but kept him anyways. He got extra pampering, training, and attention, which sure ticked off Sunscar. It was hard to love a brother who was making your own life more difficult. Even so, Sunscar wanted to give him a chance, as Scorpiad's three tails and eye-catching coloration could allow them to pull off bigger heists easier. But as Scorpiad grew, Sunscar realized that his left arm never really grew. It also grew more stiff as Scorpiad used it less, it eventually just ending tucked up at his side. His tails were still good, as each was developing a barb at its tip. Maybe things would work out, despite a few setbacks. But things only seemed to have gotten worse. Scorpiad wasn't really a good pickpocket or thief due to his disabled arm and coloration that stood out like a sore thumb, and seemed more like a warrior. His parents were not pleased, and with them expecting three more dragonets to hatch in a few weeks, there was no point in keeping a dragonet that would only hold them back. At six months, Sunscar watched his four-month-old brother get cast out. His parents threw him out of the house, and told him to leave and never return, and that he was no longer welcome. Sunscar felt bad for him, but he didn't want to get in his parents way, and Scorpiad had caused him some issues in the beginning. Sunscar just avoided making eye contact, watching as his sobbing brother was dragged by his father and hurled over their brick wall. He turned around, crushing the guilt he felt as the dragonet's cries worsened, along with chocking sobs as he clawed at the wall. He eventually left, and no matter how much Sunscar tried to forget, that memory of his little brother being cast out was engraved in his mind, there to haunt him forever. wipo Abilities wipittywhoppity |-| Old = Sunscar is my OC, please don't steal or use without permission. He will be updated soon. First I need to finish developing the new OCs on the testing wiki. Appearance Sunscar is a orange-yellow male SandWing with blue eyes, golden wings, pale underscales, and a black barb. For some reason, his sail starts at his head and ends at the beginning of his neck. His sail is a bright orange. Personality Sunscar is a brother of Scorpiad, and when the Great War was going on, his parents got killed and he just managed to escape, and he now searches for his brother. When his egg got touched, he almost sucked all the fire out of his brother, so now his scales radiate hotter heat and almost all his venom got sucked out of him, so now his tail only can be used for paralyzing a dragon for a few seconds. His touch cannot melt of burn what he touched like a SkyWing with too much fire can do, but his fire is hotter than normal. If a dragon touched him for a little bit, they will start to feel a light burn. If they continued touching him for a little bit longer, they will start to feel a serious burn. Quotes "Hello, and you are?" Family Members Scorpiad His parents are unknown. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing) Category:Work In Progress